Greater Than Glory
by Kathian Warmdawn
Summary: [AU] [TysonKai] [ShounenAi] Tyson is depressed after a pretty nasty defeat at the hands of a Spanish Beyblader during the European Tournament. Kai finds him all alone and depressed – not to mention sleepless.


-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**DISCLAIMER: As per my knowledge, Beyblade is copyrighted to Nelvana in America and TV Tokyo/Nippon Anime in Japan. I have absolutely no association with either of the companies. The characters used in this story have been created by Takao Aoki. I am merely writing this plot (so that's copyrighted to me) for a no-money-making-only-time-wasting fanfiction. No infringement intended.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**GREATER THAN GLORY**

: _Kathian Warmdawn_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: AU Tyson-Kai Shounen-Ai Tyson is depressed after a pretty nasty defeat at the hands of a Spanish Beyblader during the European Tournament. Kai finds him all alone and depressed – not to mention sleepless.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tyson sat under the great pine tree, drawing his thick coat closer about him. It had begun to snow, but he had absolutely no intention of returning to the BBA Hostel, where others were undoubtedly asleep.

He sat clutching his Beyblade to his heart.

_How can I lose?_

It wasn't the fact that he had lost… he had lost to an AMATEUR Beyblader – he, being the World Champion! Oh God! It hurt so much! It was so unfair! How could he lose?

"Oh Dragoon…" he sighed softly, pocketing the Beyblade. He didn't blame Dragoon… it was _his _fault. He hadn't been concentrating or paying attention to what techniques he ought to use.

And he had lost.

He didn't deserve to be a Blade-breaker. He would tell them he was quitting. His Gramps would be disappointed – extremely so – but he didn't deserve to be a part of such a brilliant team after his last performance.

"If you mean to suicide, Kinomiya, then hypothermia isn't the best way. The medical store is still open. I am sure you can get a good bottle of poison there."

Tyson looked up, startled. Kai was standing not far away, looking at him with his typical stern indifference.

"Leave me alone," he muttered, hiding his shivering hands inside his coat pockets.

"Don't be daft."

Tyson felt his depression turn to anger against his leader. It was his fault – all his damned fault!

"It all happened because of _you_, Kai! So don't bother me now. Just go away and celebrate with Max, Rei and Kenny. Do whatever you want to do…"

"I always do just that," interrupted the teal-head, "And I am your captain so you have got to listen to me."

Tyson's hands balled into fists.

"I am quitting the bloody team."

"I am not accepting your resignation."

"Get the hell away from me! Or if you have come to mock…"

"You know I have not."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Tyson's face was tinged with blue, especially his lips. But in the dark, Kai didn't notice it nor did he notice the unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Kinomiya."

Tyson didn't acknowledge him. He merely replayed the scene which had passed between them yesterday.

"You blame me unfairly, Kinomiya."

"You _hate_ me – you made it pretty clear yesterday, Kai. I want nothing from you now. I can live with your hate."

With those words, Tyson pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't care what you feel about me. Just leave me alone," Tyson said softly, not looking up.

All was lost. His love had been rejected. His reputation as a famous Beyblader had been marred. He had nothing else in his life. He might as well sit here for the rest of the night and die. He had always loved snow. He won't mind having such a pure white grave.

"Don't be a loser," said Kai impatiently from his left and sat down next to him.

"Get away from me."

"Stop acting like a six-year old, Tyson. You are sixteen."

"Yeah," said Tyson, looking angrily at him. "I've been trying to tell you that for ages!"

Kai didn't look at him or respond. He merely kept staring ahead of him at the city lights far away.

"You've destroyed my whole life, what more do you want?" asked Tyson in a broken whisper, struggling to hold back the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"How can you believe that I meant to do anything like that… that I would harm you so willingly?"

"You don't care about me!"

Kai's eyes narrowed. Turning towards him, with anger written in bold across his face, he hissed out, "Stop blaming me for everything!"

"I am blaming you because it is your fault – things would have been so much different if you didn't hate me, and you know it!"

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Tyson, I don't hate you. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Oh, you don't have to prove anything to me," said Tyson coldly, looking away.

"Right. Then come back to the Hostel."

"I won't – and what's more, I never will."

"Stop acting like a child." Kai got up. "If I don't love you, it doesn't mean that I hate you, Tyson. The sooner you understand that, the better it will be – for both of us… and the team."

Tyson fisted his almost numb hands and Kai went down towards the Hostel, but neither noticed a pair of soft blue eyes looking concernedly at the pair.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai raised a brow at the blonde standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to talk…"

"Go back to sleep. The finals are tomorrow. We require at least three able players tomorrow."

"I wanted to talk about that, actually," said Max. "I won't be playing in the finals tomorrow."

Kai refrained from rolling his eyes. "Don't get on my nerves now, Mizuhara."

"Tyson has got to prove himself tomorrow – and you know it. I am backing out. Please, Kai!" Then, more hesitatingly, he continued, "Tyson… Tyson needs you. This isn't the right way to handle the situation. He's my best friend. You won't be helping by keeping away from him."

Max smiled at him, but when Kai continued to look steely at him, he turned away.

"Ummm… I will go sleep now… I will need the energy tomorrow morning to cheer you guys."

Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Kai said, "Mizuhara."

Max peeked in from behind the almost closed door.

"Yeah?"

"You'll get in big trouble if you keep spying on people like that."

Max grinned guiltily. "Hey! I had gone down to check on Tyson but you just got there first! Can you guess how I know that you really care for him?"

"Impertinent."

"Uh-huh."

"And…"

"Yeah?"

"You are in for tomorrow's game. No arguments."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For all his tantrum fits, Kai had known that Tyson would eventually come back. The boy was overly emotional to allow himself to die of hypothermia.

"High time you returned, Kinomiya. I don't want you dull and tired at tomorrow's game. Get back to bed. Now."

Tyson glared at the boy sitting on the couch.

"I am not playing!"

"Being the captain, I will be the one who makes decisions around here."

"You can't make me play."

"You won't want me to make you play. It will be easier if you do it willingly."

Tyson shot him a look of withering scorn and went into the room he shared with Max.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Tyson!"

Tyson had more than half a mind to run outside again. Was everybody waiting up to torment him?

"Why aren't you sleeping, Max?"

Max eluded the question with a wave of his hand. "You are in bad mood… Kai didn't talk to you, then?"

Tyson, who was in the process of taking off his wet clothes, turned around.

"What? How do you know about Kai and me?"

"That is really not important. Wait."

Jumping up from his bed, Max raced out of the room.

Not many moments later, an unwilling Kai was being ushered forcefully into the room.

"You promised!"

"I did no such thing! Get off me, Max Mizuhara – or I will kill you as in _really_ _kill_ _you_!"

"Tyson is my best friend… I won't let you do that to him."

Mentally wondering where the slim blonde got that much strength, Kai finally entered the room, after which the door was promptly shut and locked from the outside.

"What the hell was that?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Satisfied with his work, Max pocketed the keys.

It was only when he turned around that he noticed Rei and Kenny staring groggily and stupidly at him.

"Pinch me… that had got to be a dream! Ouch! I didn't mean it, Kenny!"

With a spooky smile on his face, Max went inside the other bedroom.

Kenny, who was less sleepy of the two, said, "Hey, are you going to explain that or what?"

Max looked uncharacteristically solemn as he tucked himself in Rei's bed.

"It is really none of our business. Go back to sleep, now. Tomorrow is an important day."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The authoress would like to apologize for the somewhat OOC turn to the story halfway through. But then, she'd also like to excuse herself saying that it has been long since she was a fan of Beyblade and very especially Kai Hiwatari. This story had been lying unfinished in a floppy for a long time. Since quadrennial spring-cleaning is only five-six months away, she felt it was wise to begin now so that by the next summer, there are fresh stories to enjoy.**

**Of course, you are requested to review. **

**Muchos gratias.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
